Various technologies have conventionally been proposed for electronic apparatuses. For example, a technology for transmitting a sound to a user of a phone such as a mobile phone and a fixed phone by mounting a piezoelectric vibrating element on a cover panel of the phone and vibrating the piezoelectric vibrating element has been proposed.